


Agent Twentytwo

by RavenGryphon, TheSavvyGeekInGlasses



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Clone Sex, M/M, M/M/M, The Ink Machine made clones, Threesome, because why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGryphon/pseuds/RavenGryphon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSavvyGeekInGlasses/pseuds/TheSavvyGeekInGlasses
Summary: Wait, what?This was RPed between me and TheSavvyGeekinGlasses. She played Henry, I played the bois.Don't, uh. Don't think about this one too much. It's just porn.
Relationships: Henry Stein/Agent Eleven, Henry Stein/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Agent Twentytwo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and the IRL AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903296) by [RavenGryphon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGryphon/pseuds/RavenGryphon). 



Dealing with the Ink Machine is always tricky. You never know what it's going to do next. Like when Henry finally breaks the cycle and wakes up in front of the open studio door with his boyfriend at his side. Only to realize… there are two Agent Elevens now.  
The two suited gentlemen are half on top of each other, still kind of out of it as they slowly come to.

Henry stirs as he awakens with a splitting headache, a soft groan passing his lips as he pushes himself up slowly. Where is he? The first thing he notices is the posters, the wooden floorboards beneath his body, the familiar yet surreal image of the old studio. The second thing? Eleven, except there’s two. Wait-  
“El..?” He mutters, then blinks as he realises that, yes, there’s an exact replica of his boyfriend there, as well, and he has no idea which is which. “What the…” This has to be a dream, right? Which means the entire scenario with this damned studio is also a dream… Right?

The agent on top slowly sits up, holding his head as the one on the bottom groans and shoves mindlessly at him. Finally, one focuses on Henry.  
"Are you alright?"  
The second Eleven startles at the sound of his own voice, and takes a closer look at his new twin. "What… what is happening?!"  
The one who spoke first looks at his copy and his eyes go wide. To Henry, it's like Eleven is looking in a very vivid mirror.

Henry just stares for a good ten seconds at the two, completely shocked. He places his hand on his head as another thrum of pain hits him hard. This is too much thinking for his already aching and fuzzy brain to comprehend at the moment.

The two Elevens are still staring at each other. One speaks up.  
"Look, the door is open, let's just leave this imposter and go home!"  
"What? I'm not a copy. I still remember everything that happened before the studio. I remember my mother, for crying out loud!"  
"I… I do, too. Henry…?" Eleven looks at his boyfriend, looking scared and confused. "Am I real?"

Henry looks just as confused. “I…” He doesn’t know how to answer. Which one is real? Are they both somehow real? That can’t be it, but… Everything about them is exactly the same. He lowers his head, trying to think of something to say that might help. Nothing comes. “I-I… Don’t know.”

Both Elevens have the same adorable expression of vulnerability on their faces. Then one starts to tear up. He quickly wipes at his face.  
"Is crying normal? Do I cry?"  
"I don't know… but I sure feel like crying."  
"Do we… have to leave one of us here? There can't be two of us, right?"  
"I don't want to be left behind!" The one who wasn't crying looks like he's going to start any second now.

Henry takes a slow breath in, then lets it out.  
“No one is getting left behind,” he says, still trying to make sense of all this. “We’ll… Figure this out. Somehow. You’re both real, you’re both here, and that’s our main concern right now.” He pushes himself to his feet and holds both hands out, one for each to take to help them up. “We need to get out of here. We can figure this mess out later, okay?”

The Elevens each take one of Henry's hands, then almost yank him right off his feet as they both stand at the same time. Then both wrap their arms around Henry tightly, needing reassurance that everything is really going to be okay.  
"Yes, please. Let's leave. I never want to see ink again."  
The other man pats his pocket and pulls out a set of keys. "I'm driving."  
"No, wait!" the second agent produces an identical set of keys. "I always drive."  
The two glare at each other, suddenly feeling heavy tension between the pair.

By some miracle, Henry doesn’t trip from pulling the two up. Now thoroughly confused, Henry hesitantly returns the sort-of hugs from both men, knowing that he needs the exact same reassurance that everything will be alright. Henry is about to agree that… One of them will be driving, but then the other interjects and Henry sighs. Wonderful. He snatches the keys from one of them, heading towards the door.  
“I’m driving.”

The Elevens mope as they follow Henry out the door. One starts to walk significantly faster than the other towards the car. He obviously wants to claim shotgun. The other almost gives chase, but then takes Henry's hand instead, glaring at his twin when he triumphantly lays his hand on the passenger side door.  
"Henry… How is this going to work? At all?" The closer one asks, a bit of fear in his voice.

There’s a faint smile on Henry's lips when one of the Elevens takes his hand. It’s one thing, at least, that resembles normality. However, when he gets to the car, he stops and gives the man’s hand a light squeeze.  
“I don’t know, but… It will. I promise. Right now, though, I need you to sit in the back, okay?” His attention shifts to the other agent, cocking a brow at him. “Both of you.”

The other agent furrows his brow at Henry, looking for a moment like he's not going to cooperate. Then he sighs and shifts to the back seat to sit next to his copy.  
"I don't… I don't want us to both be Eleven. I want to be able to tell myself apart from… from him," one says.  
The other nods. "I agree. I'll take Eleven, you can take Blackhawk."  
"That's not what I said! You can take Jack and I'll be Eleven!"  
The two look like they're about to throw hands at each other.

Henry climbs into the driver’s seat and groans softly in annoyance at the pair’s bickering.  
“How about you two stop acting like children for two seconds? I would like to have a nice, quiet drive home, okay? We’ll figure it out there.” Henry isn’t mad, not really, but there is a bite to his tone. “I’m confused, too, but we have time to figure this out, so please quiet down, okay?”

"I'm sorry, Hen. Suddenly I don't actually own anything. Not even my name. Agent Ten, here, kind of freaks me out."  
"I will be the adult here and ignore that."  
The other agent actually snarls at him and throws a punch. The opposite man knows his own fighting tactics well and easily blocks it.

Henry hits the door of the car with his fist so it makes a noise loud enough to alert the two without actually damaging anything.  
“Hey! Zip it. Now,” Henry growls, a tone that the patient artist almost never uses. “Shut up so I can at least get out of the damned parking lot. Got it?”

One agent looks out the window. The other looks down at his feet. Neither says anything, which is technically zipping it as asked.

With an exasperated sigh, Henry buckles up and is finally able to back out and head onto the road with the two finally quiet and not trying to give each other bloody noses. Henry turns on the radio so they aren’t sitting in dead silence as well as to calm himself down. He knows he’s gripping the steering wheel tighter than he should, so he loosens his hold and focuses on the music and getting home.

The two agents are quiet for most of the way home. Then one speaks up. "If I kiss him, does that count as cheating? Wait, who's sleeping in our bed tonight?"  
The other looks alarmed. "You're not taking my Henry from me."  
"Who said he's yours?"

“There’s two options. I sleep alone, or you both sleep with me. If, and if you two can manage to refrain from starting World War III in the bedroom, then you may both sleep with me,” Henry says. He’s still a bit peeved, but he’s calmed some.

"We will… share you? Is that… alright?"  
The Elevens give each other uneasy looks, but neither want to volunteer to sleep on the couch.

Henry is quiet for a moment. “... Of course it is. You’re both still my Eleven as far as we know, right? So you both have the right to share the bed with me.” It makes sense to the animator, at least. He can’t tell the two apart, after all, so, for now, at least, it’s only fair that they both can share him or neither gets him at all, and he has a feeling that the second option won’t go over too well.

"I guess… We seem to share memories and everything…"  
"Well I claim the shower. I haven't felt this gross since I was a teenager."  
"Fine, you hog the shower. I'll just stay with Henry, maybe cook him some food."  
"What are you trying to pull?"  
"Nothing. He can't even tell us apart. You'll probably get credit for my food."

“Quit that,” Henry warns, glancing back at the two before pulling into the neighbourhood. “I could use a shower, too. You go, then, uh… The other Eleven…? Uh, he goes, then I go. That way there’s no jealousy of who gets to shower with me. Deal?” He hopes that will actually work. He knows his boyfriend, and he knows how they almost always shower together. “As for food, I can handle that myself.”

"....If you really plan on keeping this up, we're going to need a bigger shower."  
"With two shower heads. No more cold behinds."  
"And a towel warmer."  
"And a space heater."  
Well, at least they're getting along for the moment.

The little conversation actually makes Henry chuckle and he shakes his head.  
“I’m going to be broke by the time you two are done suggesting things,” he says as he pulls the car into the driveway. “So, which one of you is taking the shower first?”

Later that evening, the three are trying to settle down. The Elevens keep running into each other as they each attempt to do their evening routine at the same time. Eventually, though, Henry finds himself in the warmest place in the house: snuggly between the two, tucked tightly in bed.  
Although tired, the agents are glad to be home, and want to celebrate this. Henry feels a roaming hand from each at almost the exact same moment. One touches his chest, the other cups his rump.

Henry, happily snuggled under the covers between the two, blushes as he feels roaming hands on his body. Well, this would normally be expected except for the fact that, of course, there are two Elevens. He’s quiet for a moment, but doesn’t resist or argue against it. Instead, he asks, his voice soft, “a-are you both okay with this…?”

".... Okay with what?"  
"Is he touching you? What a pervert!"  
"You're touching him, too, idiot."  
One Eleven huffs, clearly very annoyed with the whole situation. "More importantly, Henry, are you okay with this? You've never slept with one of us."

Henry rolls his eyes as the two bicker a little, then his attention his drawn by the question being returned back to him. “W-well…” Henry trails off, then sighs and nods. “Yes… I am. I’m… Very okay with it, actually. Perhaps… More than I should be.”

There's a moment of stunned silence. Then Henry is treated to Eleven's snicker in stereo. The one behind Henry grabs his wrists and pulls them behind him, while the one in front shifts, pushing the blankets and Henry's head both down.  
"Are you sure this is okay?" the one about to be serviced asks.

Henry makes a little noise as he’s pulled into position. It’s a tad uncomfortable, but not enough to really complain about. His dark eyes meet light blue ones at the question and, instead of answering, he leans forward a bit to nuzzle the man through his pants. Then he speaks.  
“Yes. I’m very sure.”

They don't need any more encouragement. One slips his hand inside Henry's pajama bottoms to probe at him, while the other tugs his boxers down. His excitement hits the pinned Henry in the face. The Elevens eye each other over Henry, then quickly refocus on their lover.

Henry turns his head but doesn’t exactly avoid the impact. Nevertheless, he simply chuckles and gets to work, kissing the tip before tilting his head to lick a stripe up the underside. He lets out the softest moan when he feels a finger at his backdoor.

The agent at Henry's head cups his hands around his lover's jaw, playing with his damp hair and encouraging him to take his cock. Behind Henry, the other man tugs down his pajamas, a little awkward with just one hand. A moment later he releases Henry so he can get his own member out and stimulated while he pushes a finger inside.

After a few seconds of teasing him, Henry finally takes the tip in his mouth and suckles lightly, slowly working more in bit by bit. However, when he feels a finger push inside him, he whimpers and squirms a bit. He pulls back for a moment, brows drawn together.  
“H-hurts a bit. Lube, please…?” He requests.

The Eleven in front of Henry scoffs. "He didn't use lube? Idiot."  
"You just called yourself dumb," the other retorts as he grabs lube from the bedside drawer. He quickly applies some to his hand, which he smooths over himself before using it on Henry. Soon he has two fingers buried inside.  
The agent receiving oral hums softly as Henry starts to work him a bit, relaxing back into his pillow.

Henry simply dismisses their snide remarks to each other and goes back to his mission, taking the man’s shaft back into his warm mouth, his tongue flicking at the tip before he starts to suck once more. The brunette moans around the agent’s cock as the counterpart behind him pushes two now nicely lubed up fingers inside him. It’s definitely better than before, and Henry even pushes his hips back a little bit to silently encourage the action in his backside.

The Eleven behind Henry is working quickly now. He pumps his fingers to get Henry relaxed quicker, sneaking in a third as he does so. His other hand tends to himself, tiding him over until Henry is ready.  
The other agent is quite satisfied. He caresses Henry's neck and shoulders, sighing at how dang good it feels. The two agents make eye contact again. The one blushes and looks back down at Henry while the other smiles.

Henry continues to make these quiet little noises as he pleasures his boyfriend, rather enjoying this. It is certainly worth all of the arguing. At least, it is to Henry. He wraps one hand around what isn’t in his mouth yet and pumps, happily making use of his mouth for the man. Right now, however, he is anxious for a bit more to go on behind him, and he tries to make this known by moving his hips back in an attempt to rub up against the man’s cock.

Eleven takes the hint. He pulls his fingers out, only to stuff Henry full of cock. He groans at the penetration, loving how tight it feels.  
The other Eleven starts to roll his own hips, allowing himself to get lost in the feeling. His twin currently working Henry's rump seems closer than he was before. The two agents once again look into each other's eyes… and kiss.

Henry releases a low moan as his filled, letting out a shuddered breath through his nose. He takes as much of Eleven’s shaft into his mouth as he can, feeling rather happy that that was one of the skills he retained after going through the studio so many times. He feels the two shift and then suddenly they’re kissing. It’s an odd sight, seeing his boyfriend kiss himself, but it arouses Henry, nonetheless, and he reaches down to touch himself.

The man mounting Henry starts to move quickly. He scrapes his nails down Henry's back as he locks lips with himself. His clone slips himself tongue, which Eleven eagerly takes.  
The man receiving oral starts to grope Henry, tweaking a nipple, squeezing a forearm, and doing whatever else he pleases. He notices Henry tugging himself and leans over far enough to take over. Henry deserves some pleasure, too.

Henry shivers as one creates scratches down his back, reacting well to the pair’s ministrations. When the man he’s servicing takes control of his touching, Henry pulls his hand back and instead grips Eleven's thigh with another pleased moan.

The agent getting serviced is starting to get close. He tenses, his cock dripping pre, and his hand tightens slightly on Henry's cock. He moans softly into the mouth of his clone, still making out with him.  
Meanwhile, the other Eleven digs his fingers into Henry's hips, also rapidly reaching his own release. He hums his pleasure as he watches Henry suck someone off who looks identical to himself.

This only encourages the artist further and Henry takes nearly the entire length in his mouth, suckling and bobbing his head, wanting to bring the man over the edge. He’s getting close, too, and it won’t take too much more to bring Henry to his peak. It feels so amazing. No matter how crazy this entire situation is, this moment is perfect to Henry.

The Eleven topping Henry finishes first, pulling away from his clone to gasp as he cums inside Henry. The Eleven yet to finish watches as his lover is filled by his counterpart. It's an intense thing to witness. He cums right at the other Eleven finishes, filling Henry's mouth until it starts to drip down his throat. His hand stops moving while he peaks, then after a moment, he continues to pump Henry.

Henry makes a little noise as he’s cummed inside of, swallowing most of it, a little managing to escape and trickle down the corner of his mouth. He pulls away, panting, and clutches his boyfriend tightly. His breathing is ragged and, after a few moments, he follows suit. His body relaxes and he tries to catch his breath, sweaty and tired after the slightly unexpected but admittedly, very nice round.

It takes a few minutes for everyone to come down and get rearranged in a standard sleeping position, but soon Henry finds himself cradled on both sides by FBI agents. After another few minutes, one speaks over Henry's head, addressing the other.  
"Henry was amazing, as always. But… has yours gone down yet?"  
"Not exactly… I don't understand why. I'm tired enough to go into hibernation."  
"Well we shouldn't bother Henry again."  
"I think HenHen is spent."  
"So…. I mean… do you want to…?"  
Both fall silent again.

Henry listens to the conversation, but he remains quiet. He is rather interested. What a peculiar scenario they’re in, but Henry isn’t complaining. The room is filled with silence, and after a few seconds of waiting for someone to speak, Henry decides to do it, himself.  
“I don’t mind,” he murmurs, “as long as I can watch.” He wouldn’t normally say such a thing, but he’s tired, which means he isn’t being as careful with his words, and the thought of Eleven quite literally fucking himself is intriguing.

There's another beat of silence.  
"Who gets to top?"  
"You got Henry's butt, I get yours."  
"....Alright, fair enough."  
One Eleven slips out of bed and circles around to the other side so Henry won't have to move. He joins his clone, and there's a bit of fumbling as they try to arrange themselves. They both seem a bit awkward and embarrassed about the whole thing.

When he’s able, Henry scoots back some so the two have more room. He can’t help but smile at the awkwardness as it is quite cute in an odd sort of way. Henry tugs a section of the covers up (slightly difficult since at least half of it is almost in some sort of ball) and watches, then chuckles. “I don’t remember you being this flustered last time you masturbated, Ellie,” he teases.

Two pairs of blue eyes flick over to Henry as they both blush a bit. He's not helping the situation. Finally, though, one agent has the other on his back with his legs apart. The man on top settles down on his new mate, getting into position.  
"Henry. Did you want to, I don't know. Participate in any way?" he asks.

“Only if you have ideas as to how,” Henry replies, seeming like he would be content either way. “Though I am a bit tired, I’m sure there’s something I could do, if you’d like.” The animator grins, a light blush on his own cheeks at the offer. The way he’s buried underneath the covers makes him appear almost shy.

"If you want to hop on this asshole's asshole, go right ahead," the bottom agent offers.  
"Don't I get a say in that?" the one on top jokes. Of course he wouldn't mind if Henry tops him while he's busy.  
"But only if you feel the need, Hen. You look comfortable over ther-- Hey! Lube it up, mister!"  
The one on top grins wickedly and does as he's asked.

Henry shrugs and glances between the pair. “I am, but… I might join in later. I would like to see the show a little first,” he winks and shifts in his place, an innocent smile on his face.

The topping agent has himself ready to go, so with no more ceremony, he pushes inside of his clone. The bottom Eleven whines and wiggles a bit. He doesn't bottom as often as Henry, and taking a cock with no prep is still a little uncomfortable for him. But his clone has no mercy. He's already at full speed, bucking hard into himself and making soft grunting sounds.  
The Eleven on the bottom looks uneasy for another minute before finally relaxing into it. His hand slips down to touch himself.

The artist watches for a short while, enjoying the little show. However, he soon feels the need to jump in, too, so he pushes the warm covers away and shifts closer to the agent on bottom, reaching down to gently pull the man’s hand away and take over. His lips find pale skin and kisses are trailed down over Eleven’s neck and shoulder, the brunette occasionally throwing in a few licks and nips.

The topping man watches Henry, then ducks down to kiss the animator, himself. A moment later, though, he finds his lips on his clone, kissing the bottoming man and slipping him tongue again.  
The man on the bottom is moaning and making other soft sounds as he receives attention from both men. He tilts his head to let Henry reach more skin and allows Eleven to tongue fuck his mouth.

Henry returns the brief kiss, then refocuses his attention to what he was doing before. He smiles a bit at those sweet sounds but continues on, biting down on a spot before licking the same area. His hand gives the man’s shaft a light squeezes as he pumps. Something about this is so erotic and Henry loves every moment.

The agent on top watches the attention his copy is receiving, and finds himself getting jealous. He starts kissing Henry again as his hand shifts over and down to find out what the state of Henry's arousal is.

Henry’s focus is pulled to his other boyfriend and he moans softly into the kiss, closing his eyes. His excitement is very obvious now that his body is out in the open, his cock hard and ready for attention.

"H-henry… Henry… would you… fuck me?" the topping agent asks, suddenly very excited by the idea of being in the middle.

Henry nods immediately. “Yes, y-yes,” he replies. He leans down to kiss the man and bottom as he pulls his hand away, then he crawls over behind the man on top. He reaches over to grab the lube and slick himself up before pressing a finger to the man’s rear. “Do you need any prep?”

"No, please… I need this," he moans.

“Okay.” Henry retracts his hand and guides himself to the agent’s entrance, slowly pushing in with a quiet groan. He presses a few kisses to the back of Eleven’s neck, closing his eyes as he hilts himself inside.

The middle man groans and stills long enough for Henry to get inside. Then he resumes his motion, doing the work for the other two.  
The Eleven in the bottom watches the whole scene, then quickly finishes, working himself again as he shivers and sighs his pleasure. That doesn't make the second Eleven pause for even a moment. He's feeling extremely stimulated now.

Henry wraps his arms around Eleven’s torso, chest pressed to his back. His nails scrape down the man’s chest, leaving light trails of red behind. His breathing is quick and warm as it puffs against his partner’s shoulder, the artist thoroughly enjoying this. Eleven feels amazing around him, and it will only be a matter of time before he reaches his second orgasm of the night.

The bottoming Eleven starts to whimper and complain. He's spent for the night and ready to stop. That still doesn't slow the other agent. His breath catches and his rhythm starts to stutter, but he's still going fast, moaning when Henry scratches his chest.  
"Gonna… cum…" he can barely speak now, so breathless and high from the feeling.

“Good boy, g-good boy,” Henry whispers, though it’s unknown as to which man he’s referring to. Henry is reaching a similar state quickly, and he bites Eleven’s shoulder to muffle his moans somewhat. Those nails drag down and he tightens his arms around the man to keep their bodies close. He’s almost to his peak.

The man in the middle finally stills as he shudders and climaxes, filling his counterpart with his own cum. He moans again as Henry keeps scratching him, now just enjoying the feeling of being between two lovers.  
The bottom Eleven shoves at his copy, trying to straighten his legs but unable to with the weight of two men on top of him.

Henry finally reaches his release just after Eleven does, and once he’s done he rests against him, not ready to pull out yet. He closes his eyes as he pants, his arms loosening around the agent.  
“We should… D-do that again… Sometime,” Henry suggests, nuzzling the man’s shoulder.

"If you two don't get off me right now, I'm never doing this again!" the bottom Eleven snaps. He pushes at the weight on him again as he tries to worm free. Finally, the middle Eleven pushes his and Henry's weight off the other man, who quickly slithers free.  
"Ugh.. my hips hurt," he complains as he slowly stretches his legs.  
"Come on, that was fun."  
"It was. But you get to be on the bottom next time," he replies.  
  
Only when his partner moves them back does Henry actually pull out. Now very tired, he crawls back over to the middle of the bed and he snuggles up to an Eleven, not caring which one at this point. It’s only a few minutes before he’s drifting off to sleep.

One Eleven flails weakly at the blankets until they're more or less covering everyone, then also drops to sleep. The second Eleven is already passed out, completely spent after their adventures, both in the studio and in the bed.


End file.
